vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2009
VFK Snowflake Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 6th, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 7th, 2009. Snowflakes and snow crystals are some of the most beautiful and fascinating structures that exist in nature. Throughout history, many scientists have wondered about the subtle mysteries of snowflakes. On our quest today, we are going to look at these remarkable snowflakes that simply drift down out of the sky on a snowy winter's day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowflake Chair! VFK Snowflake Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:22 2. Dorado 1:58 3. gimmethelicorice 2:13 4. BlackHedghog 2:15 5. Gigabitorange 2:16 6. Catt 2:25 7. pirateboi 2:28 8. Twilighting 2:28 9. greatmeyay 2:28 10. Noahbloo 2:30 11. Merrillynn 2:30 12. icywater_princess 2:31 13. Tomorrow 2:34 14. CuteStarPluto 2:34 15. maya-soccer-dog 2:46 16. iAaronz 2:46 17. iamabigdisfan 2:49 18. Funny 3:00 19. DuckSwimmer 3:03 20. cutegymnist 3:07 21. Sword 3:19 22. iKatelon 3:21 23. Cutiemorgan 3:28 24. acebobaloo 3:28 25. madamemagical 3:28 26. Vampire-Dark 3:33 27. iLava 3:40 28. sportycheese 3:52 29. wildsplashstone 3:58 30. NeonMagicSnow 4:13 VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 13th, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 14th, 2009. There is nothing like the sparkle of tinsel, the rich smell of evergreen boughs and the gleam of ornaments to get you in the spirit of Christmas. Whether you have inherited family decorations, collected them over a lifetime, or just bought them at the store, one of the best ways to begin celebrating Christmas is to begin decorating! So, put up your lights and set up your Christmas tree, because on today's quest we are going to look at the traditional decorations for Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lighted Snowman! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:07 2. Tomorrow 1:55 3. iamabigdisfan 2:00 4. BlackHedghog 2:07 5. gimmethelicorice 2:10 6. Acey 2:13 7. BlueCuriosForest 2:16 8. icywater_princess 2:22 9. Inferno_Ace 2:24 10. Fullhouseprincess 2:30 11. leprechaun_Dude 2:31 12. maya-soccer-dog 2:34 13. jollyrancherplz 2:37 14. CuteStarPluto 2:46 15. osmello 2:49 16. pirateboi 2:57 17. iAaronz 2:58 18. DuckSwimmer 2:58 19. Lightnin 3:01 20. HeathertheHorseAdmirer 3:03 21. LegendZelda 3:03 22. Viper 3:04 23. Thunder_Gymnist 3:07 24. Funny 3:16 25. Avatarsyd 3:22 26. fortunecookie 3:28 27. Penelope 3:31 28. Spork 3:31 29. cutegymnist 3:48 30. TwilightShimmer 3:55 New host hunt for Scandinavian Christmas hats! As part of our Christmas celebration, we are including the traditional Scandinavian Christmas hats for boys and girls. For those who would like to learn more about this tradition, there is an informative article on Wikipedia which you can find here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Lucy%27s_Day Christmas Ball We will have our Christmas Ball today, December 19th, 2009 from 8:00 pm Eastern Time (5:00 pm pacific) to 10:00 pm Eastern Time (7:00 pm pacific) The Christmas Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, December 20th, 2009 from 3:00 pm Eastern Time (12:00 pm pacific, 8:00 pm in the UK) to 5:00 pm Eastern Time (2:00 pm pacific, 10:00 pm in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Christmas Ball! As part of the Christmas Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Christmas Story Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 20th, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 21st, 2009. The Christmas story tells a 2,000 year old tale of one of the greatest events in Christianity. It tells of a special baby sleeping in a manger, of angels appearing to shepherds, and wise men following a star and bearing exotic gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. On today's quest, we will look at one of the most familiar stories of the Bible, the Christmas story! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas Eve Fireplace 2009! VFK Christmas Story Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:00 2. icywater_princess 1:43 3. Noahbloo 2:03 4. BlackHedghog 2:13 5. Tomorrow 2:18 6. iamabigdisfan 2:22 7. gimmethelicorice 2:28 8. Lola 2:30 9. CuteStarPluto 2:34 10. Fullhouseprincess 2:37 11. fortunecookie 2:37 12. PlainCuteJam 2:37 13. synchroskater 2:40 14. Pong 2:42 15. Merrillynn 2:45 16. Catt 2:46 17. LegendZelda 2:48 18. DJROXSOCKS 2:49 19. Cutiemorgan 2:54 20. tracksunnygirl 2:54 21. UniqueFaith 2:58 22. Guest144045 3:15 23. Maddie_Ice 3:15 24. Hope-Rock 3:18 25. rosedeargirlmeme 3:31 26. HeyJudette 3:34 27. Funny 3:34 28. cutegymnist 3:34 29. leprechaun_Dude 3:37 30. CleverRedWaffles 3:48 VFK Ice Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 27th, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 28th, 2009. As late as the mid 1900's, ice was cut in blocks and removed from the frozen lakes and ponds to be stored for many uses. Many people still remember when the ice wagon was a familiar sight on city streets, stopping and delivering ice to customers who had their "Ice Today" sign displayed in their window. The ice blocks would be placed in iceboxes to keep food cold, to cool drinks, make ice cream or a myriad other uses. On our quest today, we will look at the history of ice harvesting! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snow Ball Lamp! VFK Ice Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:04 2. dewella 1:43 3. icywater_princess 2:03 4. gimmethelicorice 2:13 5. Tomorrow 2:25 6. bandgeek 2:28 7. WinterBoi 2:30 8. Annabellgirl 2:37 9. Fullhouseprincess 2:43 10. cutegymnist 2:49 11. Sillyablesecret 2:55 12. Hope-Rock 2:55 13. rosedeargirlmeme 2:55 14. CooAyegirl 3:01 15. pirateboi 3:04 16. osmello 3:09 17. SunnyWrongFire 3:12 18. HeyJudette 3:31 19. NeverEnding 3:33 20. drmommiecool 3:42 21. Genie 3:45 22. PlainCuteJam 4:01 23. CuteStarPluto 4:07 24. Woozi 4:12 25. Sparklezzz 4:19 26. FreezePop 4:28 27. SAVAGEGUY 4:34 28. captainwesker 4:34 29. CaptZHolly 4:43 30. lisiana 5:06 2010 New Year's Celebration! Party like its 2010. The New Year weekend celebration starts today, Thursday, December 31st! Our New Year's Celebration starts this afternoon with all new 2010 items, including hats, glasses, glow necklaces, outfits, party supplies and more. The New Year's ball will begin at 7:00 P.M. Pacific time, (10:00 P.M. Eastern time) and will continue until after the New Year rings in on the Pacific Coast. There will be an encore New Year's ball on Friday, January 1st, from 5:00 P.M. Pacific time (8:00 P.M. eastern time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific time (10:00 P.M. Eastern time) '''Ring in the New Year with a new outfit The New Year's ball gowns are simply stunning and the suits are the best ever (according to Enigma). New Year's ball drop and fireworks There will be a New Year's ball drop on the veranda outside the ball room as the New Year changes for each time zone, Eastern, Central, Mountain and Pacific. Grand Opening of the Drive-In Movies on Saturday, January 2nd, 2010 Get your car ready to go and head out to the Drive-In! The new Seattle Drive-In will open at 4:00 P.M. Pacific time (7:00 P.M. Eastern time), don't be late! Born to be Wild Raceway Get Your Motor Running, Head Out on the Highway and be part of the opening day of Racing, Sunday, January 3rd, 2010. Tune up your fastest computer, bring your car, and be the first across the finish line!